It's Not Important Anymore
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: When Matthew is reeducated by Ivan so he can be used in a twisted plan to destory Alfred is he so far gone to not see the blood being spilled on his hands? Rus x Can Gore and Twisted Themes. M to be safe.
1. It All Started

The snow that fell down on the land of Russia was soft as it formed a pure white field of bitter cold that would make any normal man's heart bitter to the world.

However, in the middle of this cold land there was a small house that was glowing with the soft dim from the lights. An inside there was a boy who was looking out to the snow as if he was seeing it for the first time in his life. His violet eyes watched as the small specks hit the ground only to gather with the rest of the snow as if they were nothing.

'_I wonder if they have a true purpose.'_ He moved closer resting his face on the window and letting his glasses push against the cold glass, _'I wonder if I'll have a purpose like that.'_

"Matthew, get away from the window!" Matthew jumped slightly at the voice and moved away as he was told, "Y-yes Vanya." When he was in the center of the room away from the cold window he finally noticed his body was shaking.

He pulled his light hoodie around his body tighter as he walked into the kitchen were a tall man in a heavy coat with a scarf around his neck was cooking a stew. The smell of the stew made Matthew's mouth water as he silently took in the sighs of the man, the man his heart had come to love, Ivan.

Ivan had silver like hair that framed his face in a lightly and gentle way. He also had a childish face, but Matthew new behind that face was a power that no one knew. Ivan noticed the boy's looks and turned his attention away from the stew, "What have I told you about being near the window Matthew."

"I-I'm sorry." Matthew stepped closer and hugged Ivan's arm, "I was just watching the snow fall, it reminds me of when you were fixing me."

Ivan smiled in a twisted way, "From the cell or when I kept you in my room?"

"The cell," answered Matthew as he got on his top toes to nuzzle his face into Ivan's neck, "after you would beat me and say my way was wrong."

"And to think the whole time in that cell I thought you were passed out from blood loss."

* * *

><p>The two were talking about how many months ago Ivan had a plan, a plan to make his one enemy suffer. His enemy was the over hyper hero and annoyance to his life, Alfred F. Jones.<p>

His plan was to make the man reach his breaking point and die in the hands of someone that was close to his heart. Ivan watched the hero for a long time and saw that the one that seemed closer to him than anyone was his own twin brother, Matthew Williams.

The younger twin was very quiet and normally at meetings never talked very much. He was by his brother side ever so often and would from time to time show a kind smile to everyone, even Ivan.

So with the information Ivan gathered he made his move and stole the boy from under everyone's noses, but he had to work fast before someone started to notice. So he took the boy to his home and did what he did best, reeducate.

At first the boy was hard headed like his brother refusing to tell or do anything Ivan said. Now this made the man slightly annoyed but he knew ways of breaking souls. He did everything to the boy for a good month; he raped him, beat him, and made him almost die of hunger from time to time.

The boy would scream for him and it made Ivan's skin crawl with excitement.

The boy would cry making Ivan want to lick those salty tears away.

And when the boy's soul finally broke for him he knew that Matthew belonged to him and him alone.

* * *

><p>The bowls from the stew were tossed into the sink without a care as the two made their way to the living room couch. Ivan sat down and held his arms open letting Matthew sit on him and nuzzle into the warmth of his jacket, "mmm, you're so warm Vanya."<p>

Ivan smiled and ran his fingers against Matthew's wavy blond locks, "I am happy you think so." The blond looked up at Ivan and traced his fingers along the soft scarf around his neck, "So when do we leave for the next meeting?"

"We leave first thing in the morning to get to D.C."

Ivan watched a twisted smirk form on Matthew's lips, "So were going to do the plan?" Ivan mirrored the smirk back, the smirk of someone who had lost their mind, "Of course, and you shall be the main role in it my little polar bear."

Matthew leaned closer to Ivan pushed his lips against his giving a soft tender kiss before pulling away with the twisted smile gone and now showing a sweet smile, "I'll make you proud Vanya, I promise Alfred F. Jones wont every trouble you again."

Ivan smiled. "Then make me proud."

* * *

><p><strong>-Enjoy<strong>


	2. What Is This Feeling?

"Go get lunch?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it be nice to catch up." Matthew gripped his hoodie slightly as he tried to look embarrassed, "I just never see you anymore Al."

Alfred smiled and ran his hand threw his messy blond hair, "I get you Mattie, it does seem like we don't see one another anymore." It was true that Alfred hadn't seen much of Matthew at all the past months or if they did they were to busy to even speak to one another.

"I was starting to think you hated me Mattie."

Matthew felt his lip twitch slightly, _'that's because to cause so much trouble to Vanya!'_ "Of course I don't hate you Al, what would make you think that?"

Alfred laughed, "I guess it was just me over thinking. Besides you're the nicest person I know Mattie, you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Matthew didn't know about that statement but he brushed it off and forced himself to keep a smile on his face, "So after the meeting then?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Matthew nodded, "Well I have to get going to get ready so just wait for me after, okay?"

* * *

><p>Matthew slipped into the black car and showed off a smile, "He didn't think anything was odd of it."<p>

"Excellent!"

Matthew slipped into Ivan's arms as the car traveled to the meeting building. Matthew felt excitement build up in his stomach as he got closer and closer to the building. He was going to finally make Ivan's life so much easier for him.

He leaned up and kissed Ivan's lips softly, "I'll make you proud Vanya." Ivan's hand slipped into his hair and petted him softly making me him let out a soft giggle, "I have faith that you shall not fail me."

The car stopped in front of the building. Ivan removed his hand and smiled, "Shall we then?" Matthew pouted and kissed Ivan one more time making sure it was slow and sweet. Ivan chuckled against the lips and kissed back invading Matthew's mouth eagerly.

The younger boy let out a whimper then gasped for air when Ivan pulled away. His head was lifted by his chin making his eyes look into the others, "Bring him to me alive."

* * *

><p>The meeting seemed to last forever in Matthew's mind. No one noticed him but Alfred and Ivan, but he was only looking at Ivan. The face the other gave him made his body shiver in excitement, he knew that look way to well.<p>

It was the look that showed Matthew that if he did a good job he would get a reward. Most of Ivan's rewards were a night in his bed with him or maybe a day out of the house. He liked the rewards and they made him work extra hard.

He could count many times that Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, would storm threw their home and beg Ivan to take her out like he did with Matthew. Matthew never did like the woman; she complained all the time and caused Ivan way to much trouble.

Even more so is he worked hard for the rewards he got while she just stood there and expected to get the rewards without trying. Matthew wanted her gone but Ivan had told him that he was not allowed so he kept the soft quiet of hate locked inside him.

Hate, he had made that feeling normal in his life.

His hate for the world that ignored him, his hate for the people that caused Ivan trouble, and hate for the one person who stopped him from behind happy, Alfred.

Alfred F. Jones was a person that Matthew had come to hate more than anything in this world. He hated him because he was that one that made Ivan in a bad mood or caused him to be kept away from Ivan for hours or even days at a time.

He was told that Alfred was his enemy, and now he was going to make him disappear. He moved his gaze from Ivan and looked at Alfred who looked bored but looked at Matthew and showed him a bright grin.

Something inside him twitched but he brushed it off, _'He's my enemy.'_

* * *

><p>Once the meeting was finally over Alfred ran up to Matthew giving him a strong bear hug, "That meeting lasted way to long!"<p>

The hug was awkward at first since Matthew didn't know if he should hug back or not so he just let the other do as he wanted until he moved away, "It was really long."

While they walked to Matthew's car they exchanged a few words here and there about the meeting and other things. It was a relaxing conversation and Matthew felt like he didn't need to be on edge as he spoke to the over hyper man.

'_What is this?'_

"So where do you want to go for lunch," asked Matthew as he opened the door of the driver's side as Alfred slipped into the passenger seat. "MDS of course, I hear the McRib is finally back!"

The smile that Alfred showed and the carefree laugh he made had Matthew's heart almost stop. He scolded himself quietly, _'Why does this feeling keep coming back!'_

"Hey Mattie before we go….can I tell you something?" Alfred's voice brought Matthew back from his thoughts while he went to pick up his keys, "What is it Al?"

He watched Alfred's calm and cool personality become serious and almost on edge, "It's just…I'm happy you asked me out today. I was starting to think your really did hate me or was just trying to avoid me."

"You don't need to worry Al." Matthew felt his lips twist into a smile but he forced it to stay normal, "I've just been working hard is all."

The on edge moment and serious face Alfred had made melted into the calm and carefree smile again, "Your right Mattie, I'm such a dork." The smile got softer and more caring, "We are brothers after all."

'_Brothers?'_

Before Matthew could speak a hand with a cloth covered Alfred's mouth and nose causing him to gasp and take in the scent of the cloth. His eyes flew wide open then fluttered closed making his body limp as he passed out.

"What took you so long Natalia?" Ivan's older sister came from behind the back seats and leaned against the passenger seat, "You're the one that was having a full conversation with him instead of doing your job."

Matthew started to car up and gave her a glare, "He wasn't shutting up so what was I supposed to do?" Natalia flipped a few strands of hair over her shoulder, "You should have made him stop talking yourself."

"That's your job not mine."

Matthew pulled the car out from the area and started to drive keeping his eyes focused on the road, "Does Vanya know were coming?" She nodded as she started to play with some of Alfred's hair, "He has everything ready."

Natalia looked into the mirror, "Are you ready?" Matthew looked at the mirror for a second letting their eyes lock, "Of course I'm ready."

He looked away from Natalia's eyes for a moment to look at Alfred then quickly back to the road.

'_That feeling is back again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy it!<strong>

**~Thank you so much for the review and favs ^^**


	3. It's Not Important Anymore

Alfred groaned as his eyes opened to a dimly lit room. The first thing he noticed was that it smelled of blood, and then he noticed that his arms and legs were tied to a wood chair. He scanned the place quickly, _'Where am I?'_

The next thought that came into Alfred's mind was of his brother.

"Why do you look so worried comrade?" The voice that was laced with a mocking tone broke Alfred from his thoughts. The owner of the voice stepped into the light showing it was his enemy, Ivan. Alfred gritted his teeth, "I should have known that this had to do with you commie!"

"Come now Alfred is it so obvious that this is my doing?" Alfred felt himself about to speak but stopped when more important matters came back into his mind, "What have you done with Mattie?"

Instead of answering the question Ivan turned to the darkness of the room and motioned to someone with his hand to come forward. Matthew stepped into the light making Alfred's anger lower slightly.

"Your brother is just fine." Ivan slipped his fingers threw Matthew's blond hair seeing the way Alfred gripped his teeth at him like he was touching what was his.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"But he likes to be touched."

When his hand slipped to Matthew's cheek and down his neck Matthew let out a soft giggle. He slipped his own hand over the one on his face and smiled lovely at the other.

"M-mattie?"

Matthew turned his gaze away from Ivan and narrowed his eyes like daggers to Alfred, "Don't call me such a loving nickname you American pig." The bitterness that leaked from Matthew's voice caused Alfred to gasp but also caused Ivan to laugh in amusement.

"Are you surprised comrade?" Ivan slipped his arms lower and around Matthew's waist making sure to have Matthew closer than needed, "Isn't it just the cutest thing how your brother loves me?"

"He does not love you!"

Ivan's lips formed a smirk, "He does whatever I say, he wants to please me, and he kisses the ground I walk on."

"Don't sell me stupid lies commie!"

Alfred looked his brother right into his eyes, "Mattie it's me Alfred, your brother! Ivan is a monster; he's done something to you!" Alfred saw his brother's once bright violet eyes turn ice cold and show nothing but darkness.

_This can't be the same Mattie._

"You're the one that is the villain you American pig." He slipped from Ivan's arms and reached into his pocket pulling out a simple pocket knife. He removed the protective covering on the blade and let it gleam in the dim light, "but now I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p>The dull edge of the blade was pushed into Alfred's neck making him shiver at the metallic cold. His sky blue eyes were locked with cold violet and he curse noticing that Matthew's narrowed eyes mirrored Ivan's.<p>

"Mattie…..what did he do to you?" At the question the blade was pushed more to his neck and the sharp tip was grazing over his skin in a warning, "Vanya has done nothing but save me and take care of me."

"Then what happen to my brother?" He noticed Ivan just watching from behind as the act continued and he wanted nothing more than to get out of chair and sock the man in the face for doing whatever he did to his brother.

"Don't you remember the memories Mattie? Don't you remember our childhood, our parents, the adventures we had exploring our lands?" Alfred saw Matthew flinch and the knife slip form his neck slightly so he kept going, "the times I would stay over and we watched adventure shows, us going out to eat lunch, the moments when we laughed at Francis and Iggy for fighting."

_Shut up._

"Come on Mattie you have to remember!"

_Shut up._

"Mattie you have to see the truth."

_Shut up._

"Mattie…I love you."

"SHUT UP!" Matthew pulled the knife back and made a swift cut across Alfred's neck. Alfred let out a gasp and looked at Matthew in horror as he felt his breath disappear and the hot red liquid of his own blood slip down his body.

'_Mattie….." _His eyes dimmed and the world seemed to grow dark but he knew he was smiling. He knew this wasn't what Matthew wanted, what the real Matthew wanted. He used the last of his energy to smile at his brother as the world slip away and he quietly prayed for God forgive him for not being the hero.

"I-I'm….sorry…I…co…couldn't…..save….you…..Mattie."

His eyes slipped closed and his body went limp in the chair as his glasses slipped from his face and onto the floor. Ivan moved closer and picked up the glasses that now had a few drops of the Alfred's blood on them, "Alfred F. Jones is finally dead."

* * *

><p>After the death of Alfred F. Jones Matthew never acted the same. He would stay closer to Ivan and never talked to anyone but him. He would complain of seeing Alfred follow him in halls and even would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for reasons he did not know.<p>

Ivan would coo him and cradle him whenever the man would awake in fits of screaming or pain. He would scoop him into his arms and rock him knowing that the reason of the other going crazy was his mind telling him what he did was wrong and him not being able to understand it.

"Vanya….why do I cry for the enemy?"

It was a question Matthew had asked Ivan one night when he had gotten over his screaming and had finally found himself being able to breathe calmly. Ivan could never tell him the truth and would never tell him of his life before the reeducation. If Matthew was going to go crazy then they would go crazy together.

"It's not important anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...just wow. Right now as we speak my gf is hating me for killing Alfred off in this story XD. <strong>

**Ivan: Do you feel sad about it?**

**A little but I got to say I had way to much fun writing this!**

**Matthew: -nod-**

**Alfred: -sniffle-**

**I'll make sure to write more Russia x Canada in the future!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
